1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for changing user-originating information through interactions with other users; and more particularly, to the method for changing user-originating information by searching a second mobile device of a second user as a target for performing a specific interaction with a first user of a first mobile device within a predetermined distance from the location of the first mobile device, transmitting to, or receiving from, the second mobile device data related to a specific interaction if a specified touch gesture is detected by the first mobile device, and allowing a server to update the information originating from at least either of the first and the second users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently as smart devices have been widely used, users of the smart devices increasingly perform interactions through the smart devices. Smart device users perform interactions, including giving or receiving gifts with others or carrying out financial transactions, by using smart devices.
In particular, building relationships with others or growing personal connections in social networks may be held up as an example of interactions that may be performed by using such smart devices. To build relationships with others and grow personal connections in social networks, users of social network service (SNS) need to send so-called “friend requests” to others. To do so, they have to perform a cumbersome procedure. For example, they have to search a name (or nickname) of other person whom they want to build relationships with, click or touch a button, send a message of friend request to the person and then wait for the person's acceptance. However, it is difficult for users who are not familiar with SNS to perform such procedure. Accordingly, the development of technologies that may solve such problems and perform simple and intuitive interactions is required.